


Guy, Interrupted

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep calm, and carry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy, Interrupted

  
"Open up!"

One of the disadvantages of having an apartment in the same city as your girlfriend was the fact that said girlfriend's best friend always seemed to know when you were in town, Guy thought to himself. Tora whipped her hand out of his pants as guiltily as if Fire was standing right beside the bed shaking her finger at them.

He sighed as he lifted his face from Ice's cleavage, doing his best to look put-upon. "How's she always _know?_"

To her credit, Tora looked kind of pissed, too. "I told her I was busy," she said.

"Doesn't look like she bought it." Guy sat up, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. "Bea thinks I'm invitin' her in, she's insane."

Tora reached out to brush her fingers across his stomach. "Make her go away, then."

"Oh, now –that's almost _mean_," Guy couldn't resist teasing even as he swung his legs off the bed.

Ice rolled over to settle on her stomach, resting her chin on her crossed arms as she watched him. "Don't do anything I'll have to apologize for," she admonished, shaking her head to toss her white hair out of her eyes.

Guy flattened a hand on his chest and feigned shock. "Would _I_ do something like that?" Come to think of it, that prohibition didn't really leave him with much in his arsenal. He headed to the living room, pulling a shirt on as he went. "Yeah, yeah… I'm comin,'" Guy yelled as Bea started a fresh round of yodeling and pummeling on the door. "Could've been doin' just that if you stayed the hell away," he muttered.

"_Tora_, I-" Fire cut off mid-yowl as Guy opened the door.

"Need somethin', Hot Pants?" he drawled, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm kinda busy."

She glared at him. "I came to talk to Tora."

"What's that gotta do with me?" Guy asked, belching loudly and scratching himself for good measure. "Last I heard, me and Tora ain't Siamese twins. Though if you wanna come in, I just rented a movie – if you know what I mean - with a set of 'em… and that's something to see, lemme tell ya-"

Bea backed up faster than Hal Jordan at a sex shop. "That's _disgusting_."

Guy shrugged. "Have it your way. You see Tora, tell her I said hi." He closed the door in her face and used his ring to snatch one of the chairs from the kitchen, wedging it under the doorknob just in case Bea tried to bust in – he wasn't about to lock the door and give her the heads-up that Tora really _was_ with him.

Shucking off the t-shirt, he made his way back to the bedroom where Tora was waiting, fanning her legs in the air idly as she flipped through a magazine that he could've sworn had been put away in the other room. "This one looks interesting," she mused, tapping one of the pictures. "We could try it sometime."

He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he liked it. "Sure, baby. Anything for you."

"What did you tell Bea?" she asked, giggling as he pounced on her.

Guy snatched the magazine from her hands and tossed it on the floor as she tried to scramble away from him. "Siamese twins. Now, where were we? I seem to remember one of your hands being right about _here_…"

"You're a horrible pervert, Guy Gardner!"

"To know me is to love me," he leered.

Tora's arms twined around his neck, and she gazed up at him with a look in her eyes that always made his chest tighten. "To know you _is_ to love you." She tugged him down for a kiss and, as things started to heat up again, Guy hoped that Bea would stay away for good this time.

But if she _were_ to show up later - when he'd had time to finish installing the sprinklers in the hall - that was fine by him. He couldn't wait to see her face when they went off and ruined her outfit.

  



End file.
